The One
by ARadomperson
Summary: All the girls want Duncan. But Duncan doesn't want all the girls. What happens when a new student changes his mind? What happens, when she wants to be friends with him, and goes out with a nerd? Is Duncan Matthews losing his charm? And what will he choose. Her happiness, or his feelings? Will he actually have to choose? Something happens. Something weird... DxL, HxL, TxC, ?xG R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own a single thing, except for the idea of the story :)**

Duncan's P.O.V

"Look. It's Duncan."  
"OMG, he's so hot!"  
"Not to mention, he's a total badass. It really turns me on."

"Hey, he is mine!"  
"No, he belongs with me!"

I was used to this kind of stuff. All the girls wanted me. If I would ask any of them, they would die in order to be my girlfriend. But I didn't want any of them. They were either too obsessive, too…. unlike me. I've never felt anything when watching a girl. So, I didn't listen to their whispering. Instead, I went straight to my group of friends. They were all here already. Gwen, Marilyn, Pixie Corpse, Reaper, DJ, Geoff and Bridgette. Gwen, Bridgette, Pixie Corpse and Marilyn were the only girls in school who weren't in love with me. Bridgette was the only one who was taken by Geoff. She only hangs out with us thanks to her relationship with Geoff and friendship with Gwen. But I think we're all growing on her.

"'Sup guys?" I asked, fist bumping all of them.

"Nothing much. You?" Reaper asked, and I shrugged.

"Nothing much."

"Hey Duncan, I heard that there is a new girl in school. " Of course Bridgette would know. She was best friends with Courtney. My annoying ex, who is now dating Trent, Gwen's annoying ex. Courtney always knew about new students. I'm sure it's because she is the principal's daughter.

"So?"

"I don't know. I thought you would like to know that there is a girl who's not in love with you." I growled. Why must she remind me? This will be a long year. Suddenly, I saw Courtney, Trent and a girl I didn't recognize. She was… beautiful. She had dark, chocolate like skin, black eyes, black hair. She wore a yellow t-shirt with three apples on it, and jeans. I leaned back, onto a wall, and waited for them.

"Hey. Name's Duncan. What's yours?" I asked when they were passing. She looked at me.

"Leshawna." Cool. I looked at her, and she looked at me. When she did, I felt myself smirking.

"You know Leshawna, if I was you, I'd rather not trust him. He is nothing but a heartless player." Courtney's voice was dry. I laughed.

"Right," here I stopped laughing, instead I glared at Courtney, "I'm not. I think I told you already why we broke up."

"Yeah. Cause you wanted another girl."

"No. I was sick of you telling me what to do. I was on your leash. Now Trent is-"

"Actually, I'm not. She trusts me."  
"Really? Wow, an award for Trent cause he can get Courtney to trust him." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. The duo looked at me like I was a worm, before dragging Leshawna away. I felt my anger rise up, when somebody put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Gwen. Our eyes locked, and my anger disappeared.

"Thanks Gwen."  
"You're welcome Dunc." Suddenly the bell rang. Groaning, I walked towards my class. Math. Joy. I entered in, and saw Leshawna sitting all alone. I smirked to myself, before putting my bag next to hers, and sitting down next to her.

"Hey." She looked up from her book, and saw me.

"Hey."  
"We didn't get a chance to talk, so why don't we talk now?"

"Now? During class?" She looked at me, disbelief in her eyes. I shrugged.

"Sure why not? I never liked math anyway." She shook her head with a smile.

"Man, you are impossible." She said, trying not to laugh. I smirked.

"I try." Suddenly, we heard someone coughing. We looked up, only to see Courtney.

"Since I'm Leshawna' tutor, I believe this is my spot." I looked at Leshawna, Leshawna looked at me. We were both smirking evilly.

"Since I was here before you, I believe it is my spot." I said, mimicking Courtney's voice perfectly.

"Yeah, I prefer havin' baby boy over there than you and your annoyingness." Leshawna said. Courtney was red from both anger and embarrassment. She 'humped' and walked away. I sighed, grinned, and leaned back on my chair. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all?

**Hey people! I hope you'll like this story! LEDUNCA FOR THE EPIC WIN!****CYA! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter two for all for you!**

Leshawna's P.O.V

"So, do you have any other hobbies than breaking girls' hearts?" I asked Duncan smirking evilly. He looked at me, Kind of afraid.

"You don't believe Courtney do you?" He asked in a nervous whisper. I shook my head with a smile.

"Nope. But you gotta know that after I met you, all they talked about was you and some chick named Gwen," he clenched his hands into fists and growled when he heard this, " So you owe me a tour of The school. Now who's Gwen?" I asked.

"My best friend. One of those girls who aren't in love with me. Trent's ex." He replied, smiling at the thought of her. I grinned.

"So, not all the girls want to bone you?" I asked him, and he nodded happily.

"Yes. There aren't a lot of them, but I'm happy at least that four of them are fine just being my friends." He replied. I nodded. Then, I saw a guy, who was walking rather slowly towards a desk. He was a ginger, wore glasses, a blue shirt with a hamburger on it, and green pants. I watched as he checked the desk, and the chair, before sitting on it, when a hand appeared right before my eyes. I blinked a few times, and turned to Duncan.

"Yes?"

"I asked you, would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends." He said, looking at me with both anger and sadness in his eyes. I nodded.

"Sure why not. Who's this guy over there?" I asked, pointing my thumb at the nerd I watched before.

"You know it's rude to point?" a raspy voice asked me from behind. I turned around, and saw the nerd. He was glaring at Duncan.

"Shut it Dorkus. How is she supposed to show me who she meant? She doesn't know your name genius." Duncan retorted, standing up. I saw all the attention on us, and sighed.

"Well, she could describe me!" The nerd yelled in Duncan's face. Duncan was about to say something, when I took him by his arm, and made him sit again. He was red from anger.  
"I hate that nerd." He muttered under his breath. I patted him o his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry hon." I told him. He shrugged.

"I don't." But his voice betrayed him. I didn't let him know that I realized it, knowing it would be the best. The teacher came in. After the lesson was over, Duncan and I made or way towards History, and I saw that nerd and a skinny girl with long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a red top, and green shorts. I shuddered. Ho can a girl wear something so revealing?

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked er as we were passing. She looked at me like at a worm.

"Sorry, I don't talk to black ghetto freaks." She replied no sorrow in her voice. I felt my anger raise up. I left Diuncan, caught up with her, and slapped her, twice on each cheek.

"That's for calling me a vblack ghetto freak." I told her, before going back to Duncan/ He grinned atme.

"That was awesome! TYhis girl's name is Heather. Everybody hate her. You just got youyrself s ome good r eputation." He said, when we entered. I saw two different spots tht weren't taken. On one was a gotht girl. I knew her. She was thEre withDuncan. On thee second one was a jock. I looked at Duncan.

"I'll go next to Tyler. You can sit next to Gwen." He whispered to me. I nodded, and went straight to the Goth girl. She looked up, and smiled when she saw me.

"So…you're Leshawna." She said, when I sat dawn. I nodded, smiling.

"Yes. And you're?"

"Gwen."

We talked for the whole period. I learnt a lot about Gwen, and soon, we were friends. Then, I saw her staring at Duncan and Tyler guy. I knew that expression. I nudged her and she looked at me.

"Which one is it?" I asked in a whisper. She blushed, before replying.

"Tyler… he is a jock, yet he is a sweetheart. He isn't like most of the jocks. He is protective of he ones who he loves. Unfortunately," she stopped smiling dreamily, and looked a t the ground, "he is with Lindsay." She showed me a blonde sitting next to Heather. She was beautiful. I could see why Tyler fell for her. Than, I saw that nerd. I gasped slightly.

."What's the matter?" Whispered Gwen. I told her all about that nerd and Duncan fight. She looked at me in amazement.

"Congratulations. She whispered. I looked at her, l, not understanding what she meant. She shook her head, still looking at me with amazement.

"You're the only one who can pull out Duncan from a fight. Well, me and his other friends can as well, but never a newcomer did this." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Gwen. Although, I would still like to know that nerd's name." I told her. She smiled slightly.

"He's Harold." She told me. The bell rang again.

**So, what do you think about it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!**


End file.
